


FALLEN ANGEL

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This short is from a prompt from Astronema2345.  It takes place in S4 E9,  I Know What You Did Last Summer.  This is my version of what could have happened.





	FALLEN ANGEL

A/N: This is a prompt from Astronema2345 as a birthday gift. Hope you enjoy the read. Until next time. Comments welcome. NC

 

The brothers sat around the table in the motel room eating take out. The younger of the two was tapping randomly on the keys of his laptop scrolling through search engines. They both looked up when a cell started ringing in the room. 

"Not mine." the older commented as he continued to eat.

The younger got up and fished his cell from his jacket and looked at it for a moment and saw there was a text waiting on him. He pulled up the message and read through it before going back to his laptop and typing quickly before stopping to read something.

"Who was that?" Dean asked his brother.

"Nothing, I think I found us a case." Sam said not answering his brother's question. 

"What?" he asked knowing Sam was hiding something from him. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but didn't want to argue right now and didn't question further.

"A young woman named Anna Milton is a patient at Conner Beverly Behavioral Medicine Center." Sam read out loud but stopped.

"So what about her?" Dean asked starting to get impatient with Sam.

"She claims to hear voices..." 

"Who doesn't these days?"

"Telling everyone the Apocalypse is coming, the seals are being broken and the angels can't stop the demons." Sam said looking with a knowing expression.

"Wonder who's talking to her?" Dean asked interested now.

"We should go see her, see where she's getting her info from." 

"Guess we're going to see Anna Milton." Dean noted getting up to throw his trash away before heading down the hall to get his bags.

Sam closed his laptop and stuffed it in his computer bag before getting up to follow his brother. He wasn't about to tell him Ruby had sent a text about Milton to him and he should check her out because demons wanted her. Dean was adamant about him not trusting her, she was a demon after all, but he felt different toward her. She had saved him when Dean was dragged to hell and he was left alone. He had tried to make deals, tried to change places with Dean, anything he could think of to save him but nothing worked. She found him at his lowest and offered to help him get his revenge on Lilith. He believed her and let her help him work on his powers and showed him how to get stronger. He was training to pull demons from their human host and send them back to hell. When Dean was saved from hell and came back, he was not happy Sam was working with her.

spn

"She attacked an orderly and ran away." the doctor told the brothers who were posing as FBI agents.

"What was her diagnosis?" Sam asked as Dean looked through the drawings that Anna had done. He showed Sam the ones of the seals that had been broken, Raising of the Dead, killing reapers, and Samhain. 

"She was delusional, hearing voices telling her Biblical omens that were happening. I had thought she was getting somewhat better, but I guess I was wrong. She never seemed to be a danger to herself or anyone else until this episode. She was babbling about the orderly having a demon in him." the doctor explained as he shook his head sadly. 

"We're gonna need copies of all this." Dean stated in a commanding voice holding out the files for Anna Milton. 

"Sure since she is considered a danger to others now." he said.

spn

“So where do you think she’d go?” Sam asked as the exited the medical facility. 

“Some place she’d feel safe.” Dean said holding up a drawing of a church with a round stained glass window.

“It said in the file her father was a pastor, so maybe that’s his church?” 

“Only one way to find out.” Dean said getting in the Impala.

Sam gave directions to the address in the file and they parked outside a medium size two story church. Dean looked at the picture and compared it to the drawing seeing it was the same. 

“Should we check her parents first just to see if she’s there?” Sam asked looking to the parsonage house sitting near the church. 

“Might as well, maybe we’ll get lucky.” 

“In our line of work? Not likely.” 

The brothers walked to the front door and rang the bell waiting for an answer. They looked at each other seeming to know something wasn’t right. Dean carefully reached for the door knob and turned the handle, feeling it move easily in his hand. He pushed the door opened and drew his gun before entering the house. Sam followed his brother’s lead and pulled out the demon knife and crept silently into the too quiet house. They made their way down a small hall checking out the family room and study until coming to the kitchen where they found the bodies of a man and woman. 

“Guess these were her parents.” Sam said quietly looking down at the couple and the blood pooling around them.

Dean reached down to check for a pulse even thought he knew it was no use, they were both dead. “They’ve not been dead that long.”

“I’m thinking Anna might hide in the church thinking that was a safe place for her.” Sam suggested knowing they couldn’t do anything for her parents.

“Let’s go check it out.” Dean agreed.

spn

They headed to the church and went inside looking around to be sure there was no one else around. Sam’s cell chimed and he quickly pulled it out and set in on vibrate before glancing at the text from Ruby. He didn’t say anything to Dean who gave him a frown and pinched his lips together in a thin, tight line. They found stairs leading to the second floor and headed up them to check it out.

Dean heard movement in one of the rooms and cautiously made his way into it with gun drawn. Sam followed checking behind them for any danger. 

“Come on out, we won’t hurt you.” Dean said lowering his gun when he saw the shadow of someone behind some props in the corner. He waited as a young, red headed woman peeked around them to look their way. “Hi, are you Anna?” Dean asked. “I’m Dean and that’s my brother Sam.” 

“Dean? As in Dean Winchester?” she asked with surprise. 

“Wait, you know me?” 

“No, but I heard your name. They said Dean Winchester has been saved. They call you the Righteous Man.” Anna said coming out of her hiding place to face them. She looked at Sam for a moment frowning. “They don’t talk about you very much.”

“I think she’s hearing angel radio.” Sam said stepping forward to look at her. 

“How are you hearing this? What are you a psychic or something?” Dean questioned her.  
“I don’t know. Just sometimes the voices begin to talk in my head. They’ve gotten stronger just recently, a few weeks ago.” 

“That’s when I came back.” Dean mumbled wondering how this woman was connected to all this. 

“Well, well what do we have here?” a middle aged man droned out as he stepped up the steps toward them.

“Oh my god what’s wrong with him?” Anna cried out when she saw the demon soul inside of him.

“Hello Dean, don’t you recognize me?” he asked Dean in a smooth, suave voice. “We spent so much time together, you on the rack until you weren‘t.”

“Alastair...” Dean growled out as he stepped in front of Anna to protect her. His heart clenched as his mind flooded with memories of his time being tortured in hell by the father of torture, Alastair. 

“You seemed surprised to see me Dean. I was so disappointed you were taken from us. You showed so much potential and promise. Why you were almost as good as me.” he bragged seeing Dean fight to stay calm and knew he was getting to him. “I want the girl; hell has an interest in her.” 

“Never!” Dean spat as he emptied his gun into the demon’s meat suit. 

Sam wasn’t sure what to do as he watched the interaction between the two and wondered what the demon was talking about. He quickly went into motion when Dean yelled at him, “Get the girl out of here!” He palmed the demon knife to Dean and grabbed Anna’s arm pulling her from the room and away from the danger. Sam didn’t want to leave his brother, but he knew they needed to protect Anna.

Dean knew the bullets wouldn’t stop Alastair, but he hoped to slow him down long enough for Sam and Anna to escape. Without warning Alastair threw Dean against the wall hard, knocking the breath from him as he grabbed him by the throat. 

“Seems you’ve not learned your lessons here Dean. Maybe we should revisit some of the old training in hell.” he sneered at him.

Dean choked and gasped for breath for a moment before driving the demon blade into Alastair’s chest and twisting hard. He let Dean go and stumbled back enough for Dean to run and throw himself out the stained glass window to the bushes and ground below. 

Sam and Anna ran from the church in time to see Dean fly through the window and land in shrubs and flowers below it. He ran to Dean and helped him up and they staggered toward the Impala. Sam threw Dean in the back and motioned for Anna to get in the passenger seat as he got behind the wheel and peeled out of the parking lot, leaving black smoke and rubber in their wake. Sam didn’t slow down until they were well away from the town and heading for Sioux Falls.

spn

“Let’s get you into the panic room where you’ll be safe.” Dean told Anna as he let them into Bobby’s house. 

“Are you hungry?” Sam asked her.

“I don’t think I can eat.” Anna said. “What was that man and why did he want me?” 

“Why don’t we get you settled first and we’ll tell you what we know.” Dean told her looking to Sam for a moment and clenching his jaw when he pulled his cell out to look at it. Sam didn’t answer him as he moved away from them to speak softly into it. 

Dean led her downstairs and opened the panic room so Anna could go inside. He looked around and straightened up a little thinking he would get her extra bedding and bring another chair down. 

Anna looked around the room taking in the bare necessities that dotted the place. She saw a small cot sitting on one side of the room, a desk and chair, shelves with supplies stacked on it, weapons stored in another area and other unusual items sitting around. She finally took a seat on the bed looking lost and forlorn. 

“My parents...” she whispered suddenly looking over to Dean. “I need to call them; they may be worried about me.” 

“Anna...” Dean started trying to decide how to tell her they were dead. 

“What Dean? Is something wrong?” she asked slowly reading the look on his face. “No....No...” she said her voice wavering as tears sprang to her eyes.

“I’m sorry...” Dean whispered to her going to sit by her side and hold her as she cried. He looked up when Sam stepped into the room and looked at them questioning Dean silently.  
Dean shook his head at him and tried to comfort Anna. Sam nodded his understanding and stepped back out of the room to give them some privacy.

spn

Sam looked in the fridge to see what Bobby had to eat and sat out a couple of bowls of leftovers. He got out a pot to heat the food up and listened for the sound of a car he was expecting. He knew Dean was going to be mad, but Sam thought she could help them. Sam looked toward the basement door when Dean stepped out looking tired. 

“How is she?”

“She’s resting, but I don’t know how she really is.” Dean said with a sigh.

“I found some leftovers, you game?” 

“I guess.” 

“I called Ruby.” Sam said quickly knowing Dean wasn’t going to approve, but didn’t want it to be a surprise. 

“Sam why?” he spat madly and drew in a slow breath to calm him. “Tell me why Sam, she’s a demon and you know demons lie and have their own agenda.”

“I though she might could help us figure out who Anna is.” Sam tried to defend his choice.

“But why do you trust her? Does she have a spell over you?”

“No Dean. After you went to...I lost it. I tried everything to bring you back even offered to trade places with you but I couldn’t get anyone to deal with me.”

Dean sat up straighter and frowned since he hadn’t heard this before. 

“She saved me Dean. She gave me a reason to want to live again. She said she’d help me find Lilith and kill her. She was helping he and we....”

“Don’t tell me you slept with her? Damnit Sammy you slept with a demon?” Dean demanded standing up to face Sam as he ranted. “You know she’s probably lying to you. Nothing good can come of this. She‘s using you Sammy.” 

Sam looked toward the front door when he heard a car pull up knowing it was Ruby. 

“That’s her isn’t it?” Dean asked irritated with his brother.

“Yes, just talk to her. She may be able to help us.” he said as a knock sounded at the door.

spn

Sam let Ruby into the house and mumbled something to her that Dean couldn’t hear. She walked boldly over to him but didn’t say anything. Dean’s hands clenched and he so wanted to drive the demon knife into her chest that it was all he could do to stop himself from doing it. 

“She’s downstairs.” Sam said looking at Dean over Ruby’s head and giving him a bitch face.

“She doesn’t know anything?” Ruby asked Sam ignoring Dean and his broody look.

“No, but I’m sure she’s hearing angel radio.” he said showing her the way downstairs.

Dean followed not wanting to be left out of this. Sam went into the panic room, but Ruby stopped suddenly when the wardings on the room kept her out. Dean smirked and moved around her to follow his brother who was waking up Anna. 

“Anna, hey, sorry to wake you, but I wanted you to meet someone.” Sam said helping her to stand. They moved to the door where Ruby stood.

Anna wiped her eyes and looked randomly around until they landed on Ruby and she screamed in fright. She stumbled backward and hid behind Dean to look around his body at her.

“She’s...She’s like the man...Her soul is not right.” Anna’s wavering voice whispered to Dean.

“She can see demons in their meat suits.” Dean surmised looking at Ruby wondering what Anna was actually seeing. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Anna cried softly. 

“I think I know how to find out.” Dean said taking Anna’s arm and guiding her toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked following them upstairs with Ruby in tow. 

Before they could leave the kitchen, bright lights blinded them from the living room and Dean and Sam went on full hunter mode. 

“Stay in here and hide.” Dean told Anna pushing her into the laundry room.

“Watch her.” Sam told Ruby before following his brother.

spn

Castiel and another angel were standing in the living room looking around when the brothers stepped into the room guns drawn. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked lowering his gun since he knew it wouldn’t hurt the angels.

“We’ve come for the girl.” Uriel announced in a commanding voice.

“What girl?” Dean asked not backing down.

“We know you have Anna.” Castiel stated. “She needs to come with us.”

“Why?” Sam asked backing his brother up.

“She needs to pay for her crimes.” Uriel said. “You mud monkeys need to stand aside and let us do our job.”

“What’s she to you?”

“She’s a fallen angel.” Castiel told him. “She rebelled against Heaven and fell to earth. She tore out her grace so we couldn‘t find her until now.”

“For that she must die.” 

“You can’t have her.” 

“You can’t stop us.” Uriel said waving a hand and sending both brothers backward into the wall, stunning them.

Uriel and Castiel walked into the kitchen and saw Anna standing at the laundry room door. She looked at them in fright as she clenched her bleeding hand tightly.

“Hello Anna.” Castiel said a hint of sadness in his voice. 

“You need to come with us.” Uriel demanded stepping toward her. 

Dean and Sam managed to get up and stumble into the kitchen in time to see Anna pull the door toward her and slam her bleeding hand onto a sigil causing silver blue light to discharge from the sigil and hit the angels making them disappear. She was panting hard and looking at the brothers seeming as surprised as they were at what just happened.

“How’d you do that?” Dean asked grabbing a towel to wrap her hand in and study the sigil she had drawn.

“I don’t know. That symbol just came to me. I’m not sure what it is.” she said weakly leaning toward Dean.

“She’s an angel?” Ruby asked. “This is more than I bargained for. I don’t want to be here when they come back.” she said starting for the door. “Do you want to come with me?” she asked Sam.

“No, I need to stay and help my brother.” Sam told her.

“Your funeral.” she shrugged before leaving in a hurry. 

“Don’t we have holy oil in the car?” Dean asked trying to quickly come up with a plan to keep them safe from the angels.

“I can make up some hex bags to conceal us but we need to find somewhere else to hide.” Sam suggested. “Bobby will kill us if he comes back to a destroyed house.”

“You’re right. Do the hex bags while I go look and see if Bobby has any extra holy oil we can use.”

“Alright. I think Bobby has everything I need.” Sam said heading for his office to search for the ingredients.

“They said I was an angel; are they right?” she asked Dean following behind him.

“It makes sense you hearing angel radio, knowing how to make that sigil. Your file said you had problems when you were young saying your father wasn’t really your father. That your real father was mad at you for what you did.” Dean told her hoping to help ease her worry.

“Why don’t I remember?” 

“I think you’re suppressing it and if you don’t have your grace you’re more human than angel right now. I think I know something that might be able to help you remember, but we can’t stay here. They’ll be back for you and we can’t protect you here. You stay here, we‘re going to grab a few things and head out.” Dean told Anna pulling a chair out for her to sit in. “It’ll be okay.” he said softly when he saw the pained, helpless expression on her face. 

spn

Sam met Dean back in the kitchen. He had put together three hex bags to keep angels and demons from tracking them. Dean had found another vessel of holy oil to add to the ones in the trunk. 

"Keep this on you at all times." Sam told her holding out the small black bag tied with leather. "It'll keep you shielded from those wanting to harm you." 

"Thanks Sam." she said softly accepting the bag and putting in the pocket of her jeans.  
"Catch." Sam warned Dean tossing a bag his way. 

"How'd you know to make these?" Dean questioned wondering why he hadn't made any up before.

"Ruby." Sam mumbled not wanting to get into it with Dean again.

"At least the bitch was good for something." 

Sam gave him a bitch face and clenched his jaw so he wouldn't retort. He knew they needed to get moving since they didn't know how long it would take the angels to come back.

"Let's go." Dean said grabbing Anna's arm and pulling her to her feet. 

"Do you know where we're going?"

"Yeah, there's an abandoned farm about thirty miles south west of here we can hide out at until we can come up with a plan. But first we need to make a quick stop in town." Dean explained leading the way to the door and out to the Impala. He got Anna in back and put the holy oil in the trunk before getting in and cranking her up. Dean pulled away from the salvage yard and headed toward town.

spn

Sam wasn't sure what Dean needed as he pulled up in front of an occult shop and got out without speaking. He didn't go with him, not wanting to leave Anna alone in the car. He looked over the back seat at her and knew how she felt to be haunted by things she didn't understand. He cell chimed he had a message and pulled it out to see if was from Ruby.  
Sam opened up the message screen and read it before typing an answer to her. They didn't have to wait long before Dean was hurrying from the store and got back into the car. He cranked her up and headed out of town to the abandoned farm Bobby had told him about. They rode in silence there, none wanting to voice their concerns or doubts or fears.

The abandoned farm loomed ahead of them as Dean steered the Impala around the weedy, dirt driveway and to the back of the house where it couldn't be seen from the road. The house had seen years of neglect and was rundown with broken windows, missing shingles, rotten boards, sagging shutters and missing steps that led up to the porch. Dean got out and went to the back door to jimmy the lock so they could go inside. Sam got out and opened the back for Anna to help her out. Dean came back and opened the trunk to get the weapon's bag and holy oil before heading inside.

The inside was a bad as the outside. Dirt, grim, cobwebs and dust coated the surfaces of anything still standing in the rooms. Once Dean checked out the rooms on the ground floor, he settled on the family room to use since it was less cluttered and the windows were clean enough to allow some light into the room. He sat his bags on a small table and looked around to find a useable chair for Anna to sit in. Sam checked the kitchen and found an abandoned broom to sweep some of the decay and years of dirt from that room and rounded up a couple more chairs. 

Dean pulled a brass bowl from his pack and used his sleeved arm to wipe across a small table. He found a couple of pieces of broken wood to level up the legs so nothing would spill off it. Once he had working space, he removed his purchases from the occult store and began to pour amber, basil and black salt into the bowl. He mixed it and added several more ingredients before looking to Anna who was watching him.

"Anna, do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said standing to move to him without being asked.

"I need a small piece of your hair and some of your blood." he said taking out a small, sharp knife and reaching to cut a thin strand of hair, placing it in the bowl. He took her hand and held it palm up so he could make a quick, shallow cut, squeezing it until the blood flowed into the bowl. Dean took out his bandana and wrapped her hand before pressing a round, purple stone into her hand. "I need you to say these words when I toss a match into the bowl." he instructed her holding out a piece of paper.

Anna accepted the paper and looked at the words frowning slightly as she whispered them to herself. "What is this going to do?"

"It's a spell to bring back your memories." Dean told her. "Are you ready?"

Sam had joined them and was watching in silence as Dean prepared to do the spell. 

"When I drop the match in, you start." 

"Alright." Anna replied clutching the paper tightly in her hand as she watched Dean strike a match. When he dropped it into the bowl, she began the spell.

Nigrum ignis et sal terrae;  
Praestare cupio audi meam  
Praeteritorum memoriam revoca  
Permitte mihi vedere quod ego perdidi

Smoke began to billow from the bowl and swirled around for a moment before seeming to sense the one saying the spell and drifted around her face. Anna blinked her eyes rapidly and tried not to cough as she finished and felt something strange. The rock she was holding seemed to grow warmer and she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Dean reached to steady her until she raised her head and you could tell she was a different person. There was no fear in her eyes and she carried herself with confidence and power. 

"Anna?" Sam asked carefully when he saw the changes in her.

"I remember." she said looking to each brother. "I am an angel. I feel from heaven and ripped my grace from my body so I could hide among humans."

"Why?" Dean asked. "What could be so bad that you would do that?" 

"I didn't like what was happening in heaven. Our Father had left and things were getting chaotic and out of control. I couldn't bear to see my heaven torn apart by my brothers and sisters, so I flew." she spoke softly with remorse and pain in her voice. "I guess you think I'm a coward or worse."

"No, not even close. We've seen what angels and demon alike are capable of and I can't blame you." Dean assured her. 

"If you took out your grace, where is it now?" Sam asked thinking if she had it she could protect herself.

Dean froze when a knock sounded at the door. He drew his gun and looked hard at Sam who didn't seemed concern. Sam went to the door and let Ruby in, looking to Dean for forgiveness. 

"What's she doing here?" he spat out forcing himself not to attack her when every cell in his body was telling him to do it.

"She wanted to help." Sam replied.

"Good to see you too Dean." Ruby voiced, a hint of underlying contempt in her tone.

"She's not welcome here and you know it." he growled as his anger flared.

"We're going to run down the road to that gas station and get some waters and snacks. Why don't you try to cool off so we can work on a plan?" Sam told him as he took Ruby's arm and guided her to the door. She looked back at Dean with a smug smile on her face showing she had won this round.

Dean knocked the brass bowl and its contents across the floor in disgust and the rage inside him pushed its way out. He couldn't believe Sam was still trusting her. He didn't listen to a word he had said.

spn

"Let's take your car." Sam told Ruby as he walked around to the passenger side of the car to get in.

"Your brother's wound pretty tight." she commented getting in and cranking the car. Ruby drove two miles down the road and pulled into a gas station and stopped. She leaned over and caught Sam's face so she could kiss him and extract the hex bag from his pocket. She knew if she could deliver Anna to Alastair she'd earn brownie points in her favor. 

Sam never felt her pick pocket him and got out to go inside. He never made it to the door before Castiel and Uriel appeared beside him and disappeared with him in tow. Ruby frowned because that wasn't her plan but it would do she guessed. It would get one Winchester out of the way and leave only one to deal with. She smiled to herself and cranked the car back up to head back to the farm. 

spn

Consciousness came back slowly to Sam as he frowned and drew in a deep breath before opening his eyes. He tugged on ropes that bound him to the chair and looked around trying to remember what happened. He jerked his head toward the door when Castiel walked in carrying a bottle of water. 

"What's going on Cas?" Sam questioned.

"You are to be traded for Anna." Cas said opening the water and holding it to Sam's mouth so he could drink. Sam took a couple of swallows before turning away not wanting any more.

"I thought you were our friend? Why did you do this?"

"Because he's not running the show anymore. It seems our brothers think he is too soft you specks of dirt and needs to be shown his place." Uriel stated strolling into the room with an air of authority. 

"Is that right Cas?" Sam asked looking at the guilty look on his face and knew it was true.

Uriel took Sam's cell and scrolled down to the number he wanted and dialed it waiting for it to ring.

spn

Ruby pulled back up to the house and got out of the car. She stood there a moment before ripping the sleeve of her shirt and picking up dirt to smear over her pants. She pulled a knife from her boot and sliced into her arm just deep enough for it to bleed a little. After smearing some blood on her face, she stumbled back to the house and knocked on the door. Dean answered it and looked at her disheveled appearance and over her shoulder for Sam.

"Where's Sam?" he demanded. 

"Angels attacked us." Ruby panted holding a hand over her wounded arm. "They took him." 

"And you stood there and let it happen?"

"I tried to fight them but they were too powerful." 

Dean heard his cell start to ring and went into the family room to get it out of his jacket. He saw the caller id read Sam. "Sammy where are you?"

"Sorry you're mistaken, Sammy can't come to the phone right now." Uriel preened viciously. 

"You better not hurt my brother or so help me...."

"Or what Dean? You have a choice, give us the girl or I will kill your brother slowly and painfully."

"Don't Dean..." Sam yelled in the background.

"Sam!" Dean called back only to here a cry of pain from Sam and then silence. "What did you do?"

"I only quieted him so we could talk. I will give you fifteen minutes to make a decision Dean or I will be sending your brother back in pieces."

Dean looked at his cell when he saw the call ended. He swallowed hard and tried not to panic and he looked toward the room Anna was in and closed his eyes knowing he had no choice. He couldn't let Sam be killed by the angels. 

"What is it?" Ruby asked only able to hear one side of the conversation.

"They wanna trade Sam for Anna." Dean said dully. He turned to go back into the family room to talk to Anna.

spn

Castiel pressed two fingers to Sam's forehead and healed the wounds Uriel had caused. He looked sadly into Sam's eyes seeing betrayal and disbelief. 

"How could you Cas? This isn't you. You know it's not right to kill Anna just because she didn't want to stay in Heaven." 

"I am only following orders." he said looking back at Uriel as he paced the room for a moment.

"Castiel, will you go check to see if there is any news in Heaven about the breaking of anymore seals?"

"Of course." Castiel said cautiously not sure he liked the look in Uriel's eyes. He disappeared leaving Sam alone with Uriel.

"You know if it was up to me, I'd have slain you years ago. You're an abomination Sam Winchester. Demon blood runs through your veins, you will be cursed until the day you die. When you prove of no use to us....I will cut you down and send your corpse to hell." he spat at him in his deep threatening voice. "Never said how I was returning you." he smiled clenching his fist and making Sam double over in pain as he fought to breathe. He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes or stop them from rolling down his face. With his hands tied, Sam couldn't wipe them away and stared up with such hatred at the angel. 

"I should kill you and dump your body at your brother's feet before smiting him too." he threatened before walking away from Sam and allowing him to breath.

"Yeah but he can't or Dean won't make the deal right?” Sam rebutted hoarsely as he swallowed down the fear and pain trying to surface. He didn't want to give the dick angel the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. “Why are you so gun ho on getting Anna back? What did she ever do to you?" 

"She was a leader of our garrison, a true soldier of the Lord until she started to question our orders. She betrayed us and that can not go unpunished. She thought she was far superior to us, but when she fell I volunteered to find her and bring her back for punishment.”

“But if she could get her grace back she could be an angel again. Right now she’s more human than angel and no threat to you.”

“I doubt that will happen since I happen to have it.” he smiled evilly pulling a vial on a thin chain out from under his shirt and showing Sam the glowing grace. “She’ll never get it back and she will pay for her crimes.” Uriel looked down at the cell he was still holding and smirked when he saw the caller id. “It seems your brother has already made his decision.” He turned from Sam but not before waving a hand at him and taking the air from his lungs. Sam croaked and gasped for breath as he tried to draw in air. “What will it be Winchester? Your brother’s life or the girl?”

spn

Dean stood in the huge barn with Anna at her side as he waited for the angels to come with his brother. He glanced at Ruby out of the corner of his eyes and saw her fiddling with something that looked familiar. Just as the doors flew open he realized it was a hex bag, one that Sam had made and he had not given one to her. Now he knew how the angels for Sam. He would deal with her later but right now he had to get his brother back.

Uriel and Castiel walked into the room with Sam between them. He was tied and gagged and looked disheveled and pissed but in pain. He looked at Dean and tried to make him understand this was a mistake. 

“You made the right decision here Winchester.” Uriel said.

“You didn’t give him much choice did you Uriel.” Anna spat. “You were always the devious one, even in battle. You liked to kill and destroy even if it wasn’t necessary.” 

“You grew weak Anna. You were not the warrior you should have been.”

“Hello Castiel.” Anna spoke sadly. “I know this wasn’t your idea.” 

“Hello Anna.” Castiel spoke softly a sad look on his face. 

“Give me my brother.” Dean interrupted them. 

Uriel released Sam who stumbled at first and allowed him to start walking toward Dean. Anna looked at Dean on last time and smiled at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Dean told her as he fought to control his emotions. This was not what he wanted to happen, but he couldn’t choose Anna over his brother. There was no choice, Sam would always win out over anyone and anything. 

Anna and Sam met in the middle of the room and paused for a moment as Sam worked on getting the gag from his mouth. 

“Uriel...Your grace.” he mumbled out to her hoping she would understand. 

Before anything else could happen, the lights began to flicker on and off and a huge force blew the doors at the back of the barn open to allow Alastair and five demons to enter.

“Well, well looks like I made just in time to the party.” he crowed glaring at Dean and making him look away first. “I’ve come for the girl, so let’s not make this awkward just hand her over.”

“Be gone from here demon!” Uriel shouted letting his angel blade drop into his hand. “She is not yours to have.”

“Oh but I must protest. She would make a fine addition to hell.” 

“Never!” he raged stalking toward Alastair ready to do battle.

Dean took the distraction and ran to his brother to cut his bonds and jerk him and Anna out of the way. Sam jerked the gag from his mouth and whispered to Anna. “Your grace is around Uriel’s neck.” 

“That bastard.” Dean growled out pulling the demon knife out and attacked one of the demons rushing them. 

Castiel appeared behind a demon and used his grace to burn the demon's soul from the body. He was knocked to the ground as Uriel took out another. No one was paying attention to Ruby as she eased around the fighting and started to grab Anna when Dean was on her, pinning her to the wall and driving the demon knife into her stomach. 

“That was for my brother.” he growled at her watching in satisfaction at the surprised look on her face. 

“Dean look out!” Sam yelled picking up an angel blade and stabbing a demon in the back. 

Anna ran at Uriel when she saw he grace hanging from his neck and quickly jerked it away. “Cover you eyes!” she screamed as she threw the vial to the dirt floor and stomped on it. Huge waves of power, light and grace engulfed the room incinerating the demons. Dean and Sam were thrown backwards by the eminence surge of power and lay on the ground with their faces covered until it seemed like it was over. 

Dean was the first to speak. “Sammy?” he called out while wiping his eyes so he could see. Floating spots danced in front of his eyes as he tried to find his brother.

“Here.” Sam groaned pushing himself up to a sitting position and staying there because he couldn’t move any further. 

“You okay?” Dean asked stumbling to his feet and making his way over to him. He felt something trickle down the side of his face and put his fingers to it and came away with blood. He ignored his injury wanting to check on his brother.

“I think so. Where is everyone?” he asked looking around for bodies but only spotting Ruby and Cas. “Ruby?” 

“She’s dead.” Dean stated firmly. “She sold you out and let the angels take you. She was trying to get Anna for Alastair. She wasn't helping you Sammy; she was using you. She tricked you and you'd see that if you just opened your eyes and thought about it.”

“No, she wouldn’t do that.” Sam pleaded.

“She was a demon Sam; she was in it for herself and would do anything to get what she wanted. You’re better off without her. Hey Cas you still alive?” 

“I believe so.” Cas coughed and rolled over laying there a moment before standing up. “Uriel had Anna’s grace. I did not know.” 

“I think he had a grudge against her.” Sam said letting Dean help him up. He winced and cradled his arm to his chest thinking it might be broken. 

“You’re injured.” Castiel commented reaching to touch Sam’s arm and then Dean’s forehead. 

Both could feel the grace healing their injuries and straightened up taller moving their limbs around in relief.

“What happened to Anna?” Dean asked looking around but not seeing her.

“She’s gone. Now that she has her grace back she’s an angel again. I doubt she’ll return to Heaven. She knows she’s would not be welcome there. The angels will be looking for her.” 

“At least now she can protect herself against any assholes wanting to take her.” 

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean offered. “We’ve still got seals to save and a bitch demon to kill.” 

The three walked toward the destroyed door and into the sunlight feeling its warm rays on their faces. They headed for the Impala to continue their quest to stop the devil from rising.

The End


End file.
